


Team REPR's journey

by SniperSly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperSly/pseuds/SniperSly
Summary: Follow team REPR as they try to live in the world of Remnant and despite the opposition live a normal life, or as normal a life as huntsman and huntresses in training get.





	1. Character descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N hello everybody this is a series of mine that i'm bringing over from fanfiction.net my name over there is kingleomon13 so go check me out since i have stuff over there that i don't over here i may eventually move it all over but who knows for the most part i'll be leaving it unchanged so without further ado here is the original A/N i had on it
> 
> how's it going everybody i am back for probably a short time then i shall fade into obscurity again anyway i love RWBY and so i decided why not come up with my own team it took a while but i finally did it if i did my job and was not lazy there should be an actual chapter to this up at the same time as this

Team REPR (Reaper)  
Name: Ravus Reeves (Ravus means grey in Latin)  
Species: Faunus  
Faunus type: Snake  
Faunus trait: slitted pupils  
Gender: Female  
Weapon: Bladed Whip Gun called Percutiens Anguis (Means striking snake in Latin)  
Description of weapon: Black in color. Handle is 10" long and the whip is 10' 2" long. There is a button on the side of the handle that lets the whip portion hinge off revealing the barrel of the gun. Holds 6 shots. Has cartridges with dust infused bullets.  
Description of Character: Black shoulder length hair that curls slightly at the tips. Grey eyes. Wears a black long sleeved shirt and a grey hoodie with her emblem on it simple grey jeans and black combat boots.   
Semblance: Shadow Play. She can create clones from shadows they look like shadowy versions of herself the more shadows around her the more clones she can make

Name: Ember Ashikaga (Ashikaga meaning Flowerbud or so says the internet which isn't the most reliable of places)   
Species: Human  
Gender: Female  
Weapon: dust infused bandages wound around her hands and feet  
Description of weapon: bandages infused with fire ice and lightning dust allowing her to coat her limbs in that element  
Description of Character: short red hair orange eyes wearing Sarashi around chest and a red and orange kimono that ends just below knees wears a necklace with her emblem on it   
Semblance: Guardian. Able to project and harden her aura into a shield size depends on how much aura is used

Name: Parker Nox  
Species: Human  
Gender: Male  
Weapon: Dual bladed pistols named Joy and Despair, and Dust   
Description of weapon: Black Heckler & Koch USP Match each with a 6 inch blade below the muzzle hold 18 rounds each, gloves connected to ice dust vials strapped to back to shoot shards of ice from hands  
Description of Character: Brown hair that goes below his shoulders blue eyes wears a blindfold a black vest over white button up shirt with black Jeans with holsters strapped to the outside of his thighs and black gloves emblem on back of the vest in silver  
Semblance: Eagle vision. Strengthens his eyes so he can perceive things faster if used for too long it over taxes his brain and he gets head aches. Passive, does not stop unless his aura depletes.

Name: Rosa North  
Species: Human  
Gender: Female  
Weapon: Dust, Staff to use as a focus  
Description of weapon: Multiple dust vials hidden within robes and dust woven into robes and cloak Staff has dust crystals embedded on top   
Description of Character: Long white hair kept in a braided bun Red eyes a white cloak with pale blue snowflake designs on it over red robes with a white sash with her emblem on it  
Semblance: Ethereal shift. Can enter the ethereal plane and can move around faster while in there things on our plane can't interact her and she can't interact things on our plane costs a lot of aura to enter and exit the ethereal plane she can realistically only do it around 10 times through out a day and maybe 2 to 3 times during a battle.


	2. New mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. so if i did my job there should be a description of the characters before this so i won't go into too much detail over the characters

The room was quiet, Ravus was reading the newest issue of X-ray and Vav, Rosa was going over note for their classes from the week, and Parker was seemingly asleep. Then Ember burst into the room and flopped onto Ravus's bed and spoke to the black haired woman  
  
"Ravy we're almost out of lien again."  
  
"What? But we just went on a Grimm extermination mission two weeks ago." she stood up from her bed and went over to one of the desks in the room and picked up a black book and flipped to the most recent enrty "We should have enough to last for another week at least."  
  
Rosa looked up from her notes and commented "Yes but if you'll remember I asked for money to renew my dust supplies as they were running low as did Parker." the aforementioned person made a noncommittal grunt.  
  
"Ah that's right I must have forgotten to note it." she muttered more to herself than anything as she grabbed a pen and wrote in the book. "Well then looks like we won't be having a lazy weekend after all. Alright lets head down to the mission boards and see if there is anything good up for grab."  
  
Rosa put away her notes while Parker and Ember got up. While they all walked down to the mission boards they discussed what type of mission they should take.  
  
Ember spoke up "oh oh we should take a bounty mission they always pay well."  
  
Parker interjected "No we should take a protective detail" after Ember groaned he continued "while they may not be the most exciting of missions the better clients tend to pay handsomely."  
  
"Well as long as it's not another Grimm extermination I can't take another one of those so soon after the last."  
  
Rosa decided to voice her opinion on the matter "I can agree to that Grimm extermination missions are usually very supply intensive it would not do to exhaust our resources so soon after restocking."  
  
"Plus they're so exhausting fighting Grimm all day every day for who knows how long, ugh, after the last one I slept for a whole day."  
  
At this Ravus spoke "Yeah and you chose my bed to crash in."  
  
"But Ravy your bed is so much nicer than mine."  
  
"That's because I take care of it."  
  
Ember pouted but stayed quiet as they reached the mission boards. Looking around Ravus saw a few missions that piqued her interest but there was one she was truly interested in. She tapped it and read the full details.  
  
Bounty: Bandit leader  
  
Target name: Unknown  
  
Target species: Faunus  
  
Identifying features: Long blond hair, fox tail with blond fur  
  
Target approximate strength: Rank C  
  
Attention: Mission available only to third year students and above.  
  
As she was reading it Ember looked over her shoulder and said "ooh this one looks good plus it pays a butt load lets take it."  
  
She smiled as she hit accept and entered her team name. After they were approved the details of where their target was located were sent to her scroll. She took the device out and read through the summary. Once she was finished she said "Okay team get packed we leave tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I somehow managed this in one night I didn't think that possible for me anymore but I guess this old dog hasn't forgotten all of his tricks anyway leave comments and tell me what you think. So until next time this is Kingleomon13 signing out.


	3. Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N hey everybody it's been a while but no where near as long as usual right? Anyway I hope you all liked the first chapter to this I'm still not sure how long I'll make this probably depends on how many people actually want it

The roar of the airships engine began to soften as thy reach the designated drop off point. After another few seconds it stopped completely as the pilot looked back at his passengers and said "Alright we are a few miles out from where the bandits are said to be, good luck out there."  
  
They each said their thanks as they climbed out of the vehicle. After a moment the engine started again and the ship flew off. When the ship could no longer be heard Ravus spoke up "Okay team the bandits are directly north of here we should reach their location by nightfall. Let's move out."  
  
They marched along in relative silence with the only sound coming from Ember who was humming the tune to a song she'd heard recently. After a few hours just as the sun was setting they reached the crest of a hill and stopped, with Rosa grabbing Parkers arm to stop him as well, as in the distance they could see a castle. When it registered what it was they were seeing they quickly hid behind some rocks near them and Ember spoke up "that can't be where the bandits are right? I mean I thought it was just a small bandit camp we were after."  
  
Ravus pulled out her scroll and went through the mission details again "nothing in here says anything about a castle, but that's right where it says the bandits are. Either those idiots need better info gatherers or they didn't think it worth mentioning for some stupid reason."  
  
"well what do we do now? We can't exactly assault a castle."  
  
Rosa peeked her head over the rocks to observe the castle and said "for now I think we should begin recon and make a decision afterwards."  
  
Ravus nodded her head in agreement pulled out a pair of binoculars then turned to Parker and said "Parker take off your blindfold and take a look as well, Ember Rosa you two survey the surrounding area to make sure no one sneaks up on us." they all nodded their assent and began their assigned tasks. Parker pushed his blindfold up to his forehead and after his eyes adjusted began watching the castle with Ravus. Meanwhile Ember began slowly scanning the area from north to south facing east while Rosa did the same facing west.  
  
After about 30 minutes Ravus put down her binoculars and tapped Parker on the shoulder he nodded and pulled his blindfold back into place. By this point the sun had fully set but the shattered moon that was normally in the sky was no where to be seen due to the thick clouds that had covered the heavens. They turned around and Ravus addressed them all "okay here's what we've been able to gather so far, the castle is situated on top of a hill with it's northern side facing the ocean there are balistae and mounted machine guns along the walls."  
  
Parker nodded at this and added "on top of each of the towers I saw five people. There are two groups of three people patrolling each of the walls as well as an additional three groups in the courtyard outside the main keep."  
  
Rosa's eyes widened at this "that's fifty three people and that's not even counting how many are hidden inside there's no way we can take them all on."  
Ravus smirked at that "and that's exactly why we wont."  
  
Ember tilted her head "so are we abandoning the mission?"  
  
"Nope. Little known fact about castles is that most of them have hidden entrances called sally ports that were used to sneak in supplies and troops during sieges. If we can find this we can sneak right on in."  
  
Rosa turned to her black haired friend and said "But sally ports are heavily guarded so people can't sneak in."  
  
"it will be our only way in, trying the front door would be suicide and there's no way we could scale one of the walls before one of the patrols saw us." she paused for a moment with a hesitant look on her face "although if you guys want we can turn back right now and abandon the mission I don't want us doing this unless you guys think we can pull it off."  
  
Ember thought for only a few seconds before she smiled at the taller girl and said "if you think we can do it Ravy then I'm behind you one hundred percent."  
  
Parker looked thoughtful a bit longer until he nodded saying "I trust you Ravus besides if something does go wrong you'll get us out, you always do."  
  
Ravus turned to Rosa who was chewing on her thumbnail while in deep thought after a minute she looked into Ravus' before sighing and saying "okay let's do this."  
  
Ravus smiled at her and then said "alright the most likely place for the sally port to be would be on the northern side facing the ocean so lets head over there." she hid the bag with some supplies among the rocks and they all began circling around the western side making sure to keep behind cover the whole time until they reached the northern side near the beach.  
  
"Rosa go into the ethereal realm and seach around for the sally port."  
  
The white haired girl nodded and disappeared from sight. About five minutes later she reappeared and said "it's near the base of the hill it goes in and up for a bit until it reaches a ladder the passage continues until it reaches an iron door there are two people guarding it."  
  
she led them to the entrance and they filed in. They continued on in utter silence until they reached the door with the two guards. They stopped outside the ring of light cast by the torches on either side of the door.  
  
Ravus looked to Ember and nodded. The red head prepared herself then sprang forward. Faster than the two guards could react she was in front of the first one she crouched then launched herself upward in an uppercut she struck the man sending him into the ceiling she twisted midair and planted her feet against the wall and launched towards the second guard with a spinning kick catching the side of her head and smashing her into the wall. She quickly rushed over to the man who had just landed on his back and, with electricity crackling across her hands, struck the sides of his head with her fists knocking him out she dashed over to the woman who was picking herself up grabbed her around the waist and bent over backwards slamming the guards head into the ground also knocking her out.  
  
After the guards were dealt with the others approached and Ravus pat Embers head and said "good work."  
  
The shorter girl closed her eyes smiled and leaned into the hand saying "Praise me more."  
  
Ravus chuckled and said "Later but right now we need to get back to work." they approached the door and Parker lifted one side of his blindfold to appraise the door after a moment he reached inside his vest and pulled out a lockpick kit and knelt in front of the door before inserting the picks into the lock after a little bit the lock turned and the door swung inwards.  
  
On the other side of the door was a short passage and another door. Parker observed this lock as well before shaking his head and saying "sorry but this lock is too advanced I can't pick it." he lowered his blindfold again and waited.  
  
Ember walked up cracking her knuckles and said "that's alright big guy I've got this one." she tensed then brought her right fist back and smashed it into the door with all her strength denting it and sending a resounding thud echoing around them she then swung her left fist denting it further before striking with her right again then she brought both of her fists back and slammed them into the door sending it flying out of its frame and crashing a short distance ahead of them.  
  
She turned brought her hands together in front of her chest and looked at Ravus with big expectant eyes. The black haired girl smiled and patted the girls head while saying "if I didn't know any better I'd have sworn you were a dog faunus." the shorter girl chuckled but said nothing just enjoying the head pats.  
  
The passage way continued a short distance until they reached what looked like a basement with stairs on one of the walls leading up. They crept up to a door. Ravus opened it a small amount and looked around using her faunus heritage to her advantage. Seeing no one she opened the door more before peeking her head out and looking around. She slipped out with the others close behind.  
  
They snuck around for a bit until Parker stopped them and whispered "there are people coming this way I can hear them talking." Ravus looked around for a second before spying a door to their left and led the others through it into an empty room she closed the door most of the way but left it open a crack to listen.  
  
Sure enough a few seconds later voices could be heard one of them a distinctly male voice said "look all I'm saying is I'd rather be on patrol during the day it's way too cold at night plus these halls are so drafty."  
  
Another voice this one female said "oh stop being such a baby it is not that cold in here besides the cold is better than the heat."  
  
A third person another male spoke out in a frustrated tone "can you two stop bickering like an old married couple for more than two seconds?"  
  
As they passed the door Ravus Parker and Ember slipped out and snuck up behind the trio. Parker wrapped his arm around the left most guards throat while Ravus' whip snuck out and wrapped around the middle guards throat she placed her knee against the small of the womans back and pulled hard cutting off her air supply while Ember kicked out the knees of the third guard bringing him to his knees and she too put him in a choke hold. After the guards stopped struggling the three held on for a few moments longer to make sure they'd passed out then released them.  
  
They gathered the unconscious guards and stored them in the empty room before continuing onwards. After a bit longer they reached a large set of doors which presumably led into where the throne would be. They looked to eachother before nodding and slipped inside. They slowly walked forward until a female voice suddenly spoke up "I thought I heard some rats scurrying around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N and for no particular reason I will now duck *various projectiles fly over head* OK so that is where I am leaving it for now I know most people hate cliff hangers but this was getting a bit long plus I'm getting tired and I want to post something before I go to bed so anyway until next time buhbye!


	4. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey everybody I am back with chapter 3 I just hope more people actually read this one and maybe I'll get a review but I doubt it

"I thought I heard some rats scurrying around."  
  
All of team REPR froze and turned to where the voice originated from, there they saw a woman. she stood almost as tall as Parker with long blond hair cascading down to her hips where her tail flowed smoothly behind her the same color as her hair with a white tip. Her piercing blue eyes showed clear amusement as she stared us down.  
  
Her attire consisted of a soft brown coat that buttoned up to just below her bust then stopped and resumed towards her neck it had voluminous sleeves that she could hide her hands in should she so desire. Underneath she wore a yellow blouse that stuck close to her prodigious chest which easily surpassed Ravus the biggest of the three younger girls in that department. She had a black pencil skirt wrapped around her hips that extended to around mid thigh where her stocking clad legs continued and ended in sandals.  
  
"I guess you're here for me aren't you, mongrels? But, by the looks in your eyes you don't even know who I am, my name is Amber LeClaire be grateful to hear it." as she spoke Parker reached up and removed his blindfold fully, tossing it to the side, Ember dropped into a fighting stance ready to jump forward when needed, Rosa pointed her staff at the woman with fire already popping into existence at it's tip.  
  
Ravus, contrary to her teammates, stayed unmoving staring the woman down and spoke up "So you are our target." her voice was hollow "Why?... Why do all this, don't you know that you are giving justification to the humans who see us as evil." at this point her voice shook in anger "you're just like the White fang only making the situation worse, not helping it."  
  
"I really couldn't care less about that I don't have a righteous reason such as equality like the White Fang, nor am I traumatized by some dark past that drives me to action. No my rationale is much more... base. I love fighting, the heart pounding excitement, the feeling of adrenaline overloading your system forcing you to be faster and stronger, the clash of soul vs. soul in a desperate struggle for survival. Oh just thinking about it makes me want to tear your throat out and just watch as you desperately gasp for breath, feel your heart beat faster as you panic and try oh so hard to stay alive, see the color drain from your face while your blood leaves your body, and experience your final moments before the light in your eyes fade."  
  
Every instinct in Ravus told her to run as far and as fast as she could, she pushed those feelings away as she unfurled her whips full length in front of her.  
  
Amber licked her full red lips and said "In fact, I think I will." with that she charged forward and at the same time Ember rushed in to meet her head on her fists already on fire. The others spread out with Parker circling around to the womans left while Ravus and Rosa went around to her right ater Rosa stopped Ravus kept going until she was behind Amber.  
  
Amber tried to rake her long sharp nails across Ember like a beast would while Ember tried to pummel her with her fists mixing in kicks every once in a while. Neither was able to land many solid hits on the other. Ember jumped in the air as a barrage of bullets came from behind her and at the same time a pillar of fire shot at Amber from behind she moved out of the way of the bullets and fire right into the path of an axe kick courtesy of Ember with her foot wrapped in an icy aura. She caught the leg above where the aura ended and tossed her towards Ravus who had to stop her attack short lest she hit Ember instead.  
  
Parker ran forward firing all the while until he was close enough to slash at her with his blades she dodged the bullets and caught all of his attempts to slash her on her nails. Ember recovered from being tossed and ran back in and assisted Parker. The young man accentuated each slash and thrust from his weapon with a gunshot. Meanwhile Ravus went through a complex series of gestures causing her whip to seemingly dance around the combatants zooming in for a strike at any given possibility and Rosa shot flames ice electricity and all manners of attacks toward the woman whenever there was an opening.  
  
Even with all of this going on the woman was unfazed dodging and blocking with ease and launching powerful counter attacks both Parker and Ember would have numerous cuts on them right now if not for their auras. Amber grabbed Parkers arm and threw him towards a wall then proceeded to attack Ember until she knocked her back with a powerful strike.  
  
Paker struck the wall which cracked and all the air in his lungs was expelled from the impact. Amber rushed toward Ravus to continue her assault dodging her whip and bursts of fire and ice from Rosa along the way. Just before she reached Ravus a shield formed in between them and Amber struck it.  
  
She looked around wildly until she saw Ember kneeling with her arms outstretched and a look of concentration on her face. She tried to run towards her but found she could not move her legs looking down she saw shadowy figures clinging to her with more grabbing onto her arms a second later. Ember dropped the shield and stood up on wobbling legs. Parker was finally able to get his breath back and stood up as well.  
  
Amber had a look of pure anger on her face as she looked at the shadows holding her "How dare the likes of these things even think to touch me!" her aura flared up around her and turned a deep red with that there was a resounding snap and the shadows holding her were shredded to pieces which promptly dissolved. She rushed toward Ember her speed nearly doubling from when she attacked before. The young girl barely had any time before Amber was upon her slashing with the ferocity of a beast. She knocked Ember into the air and was prepared to follow when she suddenly jumped back and where she had been was struck by a bolt of lightning.  
  
The busty blond started towards Rosa but was intercepted by Parker while Ravus rushed over to Ember who had not gotten up yet "Em are you ok?"  
  
"My auras almost gone and I'm hurting all over." she slowly stood up "don't know how much help I'll be like this." at this point there was determination in her eyes "But, I've got to do something."  
  
Ravus tried to stop her but should only scream out "Wait!" as Ember ran forward. Once she got closer she lept upward brought her hands together and slammed them into the ground channeling her aura into the ice dust in her bandages causing ice spikes to burst out of the ground racing towards Amber.she somersaulted to the side and Ember rushed in to sweep her while she was still on her hands.  
  
Rosa shot fire towards the prone woman Parker shot a barrage of bullets toward her and Ravus pressed the button on her weapon to unhinge the whip portion revealing the barrel of her gun and proceed to fire as well. With all other avenues blocked the blond pushed of as hard as she could and rocketed towards the ceiling far above. She crouched on the ceiling for a brief moment before launching herself towards Ember who was still had her leg outstretched and slammed into it.  
  
The red head felt the bones in her leg break and cried out in pain. "EMBER!" her black haired friend called out in concern for her and promptly sent her whip forward to stop the woman from hurting her friend anymore. She drove her back and all of them converged on Ember. Parker and Ravus kept her at bay while Rosa quickly checked her over.  
Meanwhile Ravus thought to herself "We can't beat her she's too strong we have to retreat." and then spoke softly so only those around her could hear "Rosa we need to get out of here we're gonna have to try your idea."  
  
Rosa looked nervous for a moment then her face resolved itself into her normal impassive stare and nodded then spoke softly to Ember "I need you to hold onto me ok?" the young girl nodded weakly and grabbed a fistful of Rosa's robe the white haired girl reached out a grabbed ahold of both Parker and Ravus and began to build up her aura.  
  
At that moment Amber began to rush forward and Ravus cried out "As if I'd let you." she poured as much of her aura into her semblance as she could to create as many clones between them and Amber as possible she slashed her way through them and just as she was about to reach the party they vanished. As she looked around searching for the group the aura around her faded but the look of pure rage didn't disappear she slammed her fist into the nearby wall blowing a hole through it and bellowed out in anger.  
  
The team watched all this from inside the ethereal realm and Ravus spoke up "I'm glad that worked." she then knelt down next to Ember and looked at her with concern clearly showing on her face and said softly "how are you feeling Em?"  
  
"My leg's broken I can't walk like this." she replied weakly  
  
Ravus nodded and picked up the smaller girl holding her protectively in her arms Ember laid her head on her friends shoulder and rested. Ravus smiled softly at her for a moment then looked towards her other teammates and said we need to get out of here it's a good thing I left the door to the sally port open." they rushed towards it through the hole that Amber had created and swiftly escaped the castle back to where they stashed their supplies.  
  
Ravus looked to Rosa and said "can you get us out of here or do you need more time for your aura to rebuild?"  
  
She shook her head and said "sorry but It's going to be at least an hour before I can pull all of us out of here."  
  
"No it's alright looks like we'll be resting here for a while." she proceeded to sit down still holding Ember with the younger girl now sitting on her lap and still resting her head on Ravus's shoulder. The other also sat down and waited. A little over an hour later they all reappeared in the real world collected their things and proceeded to the extraction point with Ravus still carrying Ember.  
  
Once they reached the location Ravus radioed in saying "Vale patrol this is Ravus Reeves leader of team REPR requesting immediate extraction. One of my teammates is hurt and needs medical attention."  
  
within a few moments she got a reply "This is Vale patrol we are a few minutes away from your position please hold on until then."  
  
"Understood." and sure enough within a few minutes the airship arrived and team REPR piled in and they took off.  
  
Inside Ember was lying down across the seats with her head in Ravus's lap she opened her eyes and weakly said to Ravus "Hey Ravy, did I do good?"  
  
The black haired woman smiled down at her friend and pet her head while saying "Yeah you did good." the red head closed her eyes and relaxed with a small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so that ends this chapter I know I suck at action but I hope this was at least decent anyway a bit on Amber her semblance is called Feral rage she flies into a rage relying solely on pure instinct her strength increases immensely but this also places a huge strain on her body so if she stayed like that for too long it would damage her. Anyway I have one more chapter planned for certain and maybe more depending on how people like this anyway please leave a review and tell me what you thought and until next time don't walk towards the light.


End file.
